Lifes Lesson's
by dahoodilie
Summary: Amy learns that Growing up in Capeside is not as easy at she thought it would seem thing's get more complicated when she finds somthing about her boyfriend she hoped would never be true.
1. Memories

**Dahoodilie here and this id my first fan story think so hope you like it and please review it I need help **

**Listen you know I don't own nothing but I have to put this enjoy don't sue me.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1Memories**

**Jack could not help but feel that he was doing something wrong with the way he was raising Amy she had been going through this stage. Where she would stay up in her room for hours at a time and he was starting to worry if she had an eating disorder. She never ate in front of them unless they requested that they have a happy family dinner but the dinners became shorter and there was less communication with every one they had. It was almost as if she was becoming depressed and Jack remembered what it was like to be a teenager. He remembered how he thought the world was against him and the only thing that kept him going was his friends in Capeside. They always managed to make him feel better in the times when he hit rock bottom. They were always there when he needed them and he was not shy to return the favor when they needed him to pick them up. His friends left him in Capeside, but he was not all alone Jen left him Amy and he always had Doug to turn to when the going gets tough in the town of Capeside. He and Jack mainly kept to themselves because the people in Capeside were kind if they saw you respectable enough for them to give kindness to. They respected Doug only because he was the town sheriff and as for Jack his days were mainly spent living his painful high school memories.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Jack walked into Amy's room without knocking he found her on her bed listening to her cd player she noticed him walking in and took off her headphone's "what is it dad if your in here about my English test, I've been studying for it every night since you announced it last Friday.**

**"no it's not about the English test on Monday it's about why you've been so antisocial over the last week and don't tell me nothing is wrong I know when something is wrong with my princess" Jack said in a hurt tone of voice. **

**"It's just that I've had a lot of pressure from school and friends you know teenage thing's really nothing to worry about daddy" she said with a reassuring smile on her face.**

**"Ok but you know I was once a teenager too and I could probably help you with what your going through" he was getting up to leave when he turned to her and said "you know I'm a great listener Amy and I give the best advice a dad can give to his fifteen year old daughter" he then walked out of her room not sure if he got through to her.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Jack walked down the stairs and found Doug sitting on the couch reading a magazine that they bought at the store earlier that day "well she didn't yell at me this time and I think we had a moment there for a minute" jack said in a sarcastic voice.**

**"you know her mood swing's are getting worse with every time we try to reach out to her so I was thinking that maybe we should back off for a couple of day's if you know what I mean" Doug said it in a tone that Jack found very romantic.**

**"what did you have in mind sheriff Witter" Jack asked in a even more suggestive tone of voice he knew exactly what Doug had in mind but wanted to make the moment a spontaneous one because it had been weeks since the last time they made love because they were always at work or in another fight with Amy and Jack could tell that Doug was getting tired of her always starting them when they were in perfectly good moods.**

**"Follow me and I'll show you wonderland were there is no such thing as pain and only pleasure Is aloud but you have got to promise me you will not say anything that is even remotely related to Amy she is just going through one in of those phases you remember them don't you" in a serious tone of to his voice that Jack found funny.**

**"Yes sir sheriff just make sure you're worth my time ok" Jack said in a voice that sounded like he was kidding.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Amy sat in her room thinking about how her dad said she could talk to him when she wanted to so she headed down the hall upstairs to their room and opened the door only to find Jack and Doug making out like she would with her boyfriends. She got their attention when she opened the door she stood there shocked by what she saw and was speechless because this wasn't the first time she had ever walked in on her two dads ever making out like two horny school boys.**

**"I was just wondering if you if I could talk to you but I can see your busy right now so I'm just gonna leave now" but as she was just about to leave when Jack looked at her and said "what do you want to talk about" "oh it was nothing just wondering if I could go to this party that at Jason's house this weekend so can I go please I promise I'll be back before eleven" "I see no reason why you can't go as long as you and I talk about it as soon as you get home from the party k" "thank you so much dad I promise I'll be good" in a thrilled voice and hugged her dad before she left the room. She turned as she was at the door and said in a sarcastic tone "I'll let you guys get back to your fun" shutting the door behind her.**

**Doug looked at Jack with a puzzled look on his face "why do I get the feeling she is the parent and were the kids sometimes" "she is walking in on us making out instead of us on her" jack said while trying to keep from laughing at the expression Doug had given him. "Shall we pick up where we were last at on this night of heaven" "we shall pick up where we left off" kissing Jack on his lip's. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The next mourning Jack went in there to wake Amy up for school he opened her bedroom door and she was knocked out on her bed just as he expected her to be. "Amy honey time to wake up for school it's a bright new day and you just can't let it pass you by you have to get up and live it for yourself" she rolled over so she came face to face with him "good mourning daddy how do you think today will go for Amy Lindley" "I predict a nice sunny day for the gorgeous Amy Lindley" he said it in very sweet sincere way that Amy loved when he would talk like that "ok you got me to get up so leave so I can get dressed for school" Amy laughed when she said it cause she was half serious and half kidding. Jack laughed with her "glad mission accomplished so see you downstairs in a minute love you princess" leaving the room.**

**Amy stood there as if waiting for one of her outfits to jump out of the closet for her to wear "let's see what will I wear on this beautiful mourning at Capeside High maybe the blue one or maybe he pink one I'm gonna wear the blue one since it is my favorite" she said all this then looked around to make sure no one saw her talking to herself she laughed at the thought that she would talk to herself when she was making decisions that anyone else would find meaningless like what to where how to dress even how she carried her backpack she thought if she stepped out of line she would loose her popularity at Capeside High or that her friends might stop hanging out with her stuff that you would never think about in any other place but Capeside.**

**She walked down the hall to Jack and Doug's room making sure to knock before entering when Jack said "come on in the coast is clear Doug is downstairs making breakfast" she opened the door watching her father primp himself in the mirror "listen dad is it ok if I ride with you to school this mourning" "of course it is honey you don't have to ask me to give you a ride to school" "I wasn't sure if you and Doug might need some alone time before work you know a stress reliever before you embark on the treacherous journey that lies ahead of you at my school" jack looked at her and said "my sex life Is none of your business young lady" he said smiling at her "and it think you should knock before you enter our room from now on k" "god dad why are you so defensive when it comes to your love life because you know you can always talk to me if you feel like it" "Amy there is nothing wrong with my love life" "it's been better hasn't it dad I mean Doug can't be a great lover and a boyfriend at the same time it just doesn't exist well see you downstairs or at school in English class" Jack just stood there stunned by what Amy said to him about Doug he went downstairs to find Doug putting breakfast on the table in a neat fashion.**

**"Good mourning jack how did you sleep last night" Doug said while setting the plates down on the table "slept like a baby" Jack replied in a nervous tone of voice "what's eating at you this mourning is it something I did" Amy laughed at him from across the table "what is so funny did I miss something or what" Doug said in a curious voice "oh it's nothing just something Amy said this mourning when she asked me to give her a ride to school" "well you will have to tell me about it this afternoon because I have to go to work right now so love you" kissing jack on the forehead "bye aim" he called as he went out the front door and jumped in his car.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Jack looked at Amy "that was not the least bit funny young lady I haven't felt that funny since I came out of the closet" they both laughed at Jack's remark about Doug "you have got to admit that was worth it in so many ways" "oh like how making your old man feel uncomfortable at breakfast" in a sarcastic tone in his comeback "come on lets hurry I've got to go to school so I can get there early and decorate Jason's locker you know today he turns sixteen and I want to make him feel like he is worth the trouble on his b-day" "ok we'll go but be all over him in the halls this time you worried me last time I caught you making out with him In the men's bathroom after school" "I know it won't happen again dad we will be perfect teenagers on school grounds" "off school grounds you will be a rebellious wild child right" "no I'm a good girl can't you see that" winking at him as they left the house in his viper.**

**They reached the school and Amy ran inside in hurry yelling "bye dad love you" he opened his mouth to say love you too but she had already gone inside and was heading for Jason's locker. He grabbed his suitcase from the backseat and went inside the high school that he remembered walking the halls as a teenager in his youth years which seemed so long ago but could remember them so vividly in his mind recalling all the moments he had with Jen within the hollowed halls that kept him in a fear of what he might be that he had a hard time admitting who he really was but he always had a feeling in the back of his mind. He didn't want to bring back the past that hurt him so bad he forced himself to move on to his classroom at the end of the hall. Smiling as he went to fight back the tears from his high school memories of growing up in Capeside. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Amy walked into the gym looking for Jason but he was nowhere to be found so she went back to her dad's classroom to see if her dad had seen him. She found her dad grading some papers at his desk in front of the yellow classroom "dad have you seen Jason I can't find him anywhere I finished his locker but he wasn't in the gym so I thought you might have seen him in the parking lot" "no I can't say that I have Amy darling" with a sobbing sound in his voice looking up at her letting her see the tears he had been crying "dad what's wrong" "its nothing I was just remembering all the times me and your mom spent at this retched place called high school why do they say that your teen years are the bat years of your life when mine were spent in pain and suffering you love people then they leave you with all this to deal" "you don't have to deal with it alone I have to deal wit it too and I would like someone there to help me through it what do you say dad will you help me through it" smiling at him trying to get him in a good mood "I loved your mother so much Amy and I don't want to lose you too"**

"**I'm not going anywhere daddy I'll stay here as long as you want me to" she hugged making him feel better and he stopped crying "you need to go find that boyfriend of yours before he gets away from you"**

"**Are you sure I can stay here and talk" "no don't let me slow you down by being the rain cloud in your **

**Bright and sunny day that lies ahead of you "go on have fun I'll be fine" she left not feeling if her dad was going to be fine or not but he needed time to himself so she left him alone.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**there's the first chapter if you liked it thought it was short tell me and the next one will be better see you next chapter oh yeah and please review.**


	2. The Party

**Ok this is Dahoodilie here and telling you to review this story of mine and I think its getting a little boring so I hope you like what I did with Jason Amy's boyfriend. Review it please.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2 The Party**

**Jack awoke feeling refreshed and ready to go since it was Friday after all Amy was going to Jason's birthday bash leaving him alone with Doug on a Friday night and he was thinking that he was going to make the night a special one because he never really got alone time with Doug that often since Amy was always home to interrupt their moments. He went into the bathroom to take a shower but Doug stopped him as he was getting up "where are you going this early in the mourning hot stuff" "I'm gonna take a shower why" "your not going any where without a good mourning kiss beautiful" pulling Jack in for the kiss he was talking about. "Well aren't you in a good mood" jack whispered in a surprised voice in Doug's right ear. Doug continued to kiss Jack until he said "I have got to go to the shower Doug don't do this so early in the mourning" "well I'll go with you" "I think you've done enough for one night cowboy slow it down there were not rabbits we are grown men not Amy's age" "does that mean not today" "maybe when you get home from work honey" jack smiled at Doug's enthusiasm for love but jack wasn't in the mood right for it when he woke on Friday's. **

**Jack arrived at school without Amy she said she was getting a ride to school with Jason It was fine with him since he had been through enough stress and didn't want to bother her with his problems with his life. He wanted her to be happy and if that meant making him miserable then so be it anything for his precious little girl in his mind but he new she was growing up and needed her own space so he gave it to her without her asking. **

**When Amy walked in the classroom Jack asked her if she could run him off some copies of the English test they had today and she without saying a word left to the office to copy them for him. When she came back she gave Jack the papers and said "thank you Amy" she whispered in his ear "your welcome daddy" she always did what her father asked of her even though she didn't feel like doing them all the time. She got out of class a lot and she was very thankful for that she never wanted her dad to have to ask any of the homophobic students for help because she knew he felt awful after he asked them for help because they treated her father like he was a terrible man like he killed someone or like he had a disease or something. She hated anyone who hated her father for no reason they believed that he was not worthy of their compassion and he only deserved pain inflicted by them when he did nothing to deserve it in any way. She knew he was in pain from what his students did to him while he was trying to teach them but she knew he was trying to be strong for her to prove that he was better than them and he said a very helpful phrase "I forgive them Amy and you want to know why" he aid in a low voice after one of them pulled a prank by writing a letter that said dear homo. She replied "why would you forgive someone who was so heartless towards you and Doug" "because they have a problem called ignorance and they may never get over it so they deprive themselves of so many nice people like me and Doug and that is why I give them forgiveness, they make me feel bad when they only hurt themselves In the process" she looked up at him "when did you get so wise" after I met Doug after you were born" she looked down at the floor him seeing this said "if you want to talk about her I'm always a shoulder to lean on you know that don't you" "thanks dad" she smiled while they hugged in what seemed like an father daughter moment. **

**Amy remembered that and it made her feel so much better when her and Jack had moments like that one but could not remember one that she had with Doug she always thought he had emotional issues to deal with and hoped he would figure it out soon, she really loved Doug and they never showed it to each other but somehow they knew it was there in their hearts through all the bickering they had with Jack in the middle of it the whole time they yelled. **

**She walked to the back of Jack's classroom and took her seat and waited for her father to start speaking his great lectures that taught the students of Capeside the lessons of life that he had to learn the hard way like the dark side of alcohol or that life is never dull and that everything has a silver lining and if you look hard enough you can see the bright side of life but most of the students Jack spoke to did not want to listen to the only gay teacher to have ever existed in Capeside there were a few in some of his class's that looked passed the stereotypical label that him and Doug were perceived to be like he saw that there was still hope for the future of America and someday he would be able to have a normal relationship. He looked into all the eyes of the students seeing the hopelessness but he began to teach them just the same.**

**"Hello class how has your day been" in a cheerful voice trying to not notice they were judging him for crimes he never committed. The only thing that kept him smiling was that he didn't want Amy to notice that he was frightened by how heartless the faces of the students he had to teach.**

**Jack looked at the back of the class at a girl "Sarah would you please tell the class how your weekend went" she looked up at him with surprise "yes Mr. McPhee" "Sarah please tell the class how your weekend went" "Mr. McPhee I would really rather not if that is ok with you" looking up at him with pleading eyes that he had seen before and he instantly understood that the students made fun of her "Class please open your English lit. Book's to page 20 and do 1-19 and read Romeo and Juliet the first chapter" he looked at the class to make sure the class did as he had said.**

**After class he motioned for Amy to come to his desk "Amy honey that girl Sarah what is wrong with her is" "the guy's like to pick on her a lot because she is so smart" "well listen Amy I would like it if you became her friend like maybe invite her to your boyfriends party that way I'm not worrying about you ok" looking at her with a stern look "yes dad but if she is crazy I'm not being her shrink k" with a grin on her face "bye Amy" he said as she walked out the door into the hall. He sat there thinking about how Jen would be proud of the women Amy had become he she were still alive. His eyes began to water and he told himself "this is not the place not the time to become all emotional" but could not fight back the tears so he sat there at his desk shaking silently crying trying not to let it show that he was in pain.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Amy stood there at Jason's big birthday bash with Sarah on her right looking for Jason but could not seem to find him any where and Sarah started to notice "well where is this Jason guy that you've been talking about since like I've met you 5th period today" looking at her trying to make light of the situation.**

**"I don't know where the hell he is but when I find him he is in the dog house for sure" she had to yell it because the music was so loud Sarah could tell she was pissed and shut up quickly. "listen I'm sorry if I sound like a total bitch but he has always been there when I needed him and well he is not here so let's go upstairs where I can hear myself think what do you say" Sarah nodded and understood what Amy was going through.**

**They went up and opened the door to Jason's bedroom only to find he was kissing another guy they turned to her and Sarah who were both in shock "how could you not only cheat on me but you have to go and cheat on me with a guy I guess all those times you said you loved me they were all lies" she stormed out the door and was running down the stairs with tears in her eyes he caught he when she was walking across the front lawn. "listen Amy it's not you it's me really it is and I would appreciate it if you did not tell any one about what you saw my parents would disown me if they knew" he was begging her but she looked at him with cold wet eye's "do you love him" he looked up at her with shock because she did not ponder with thing's that were serious. "Amy I don't know if I love him or not all I know is that this is what feels right and I gonna go with him I would have told you but it was never the right time" she looked at him and said in a low voice "you can go to hell with him for all that I care" he stood there in shock by what she said not knowing what to say and went back inside to the party feeling remorse for he did not tell her in the first place.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Amy walked through the front door two hours before jack had expected and found that there was dinner for two and candles lit on every surface in the house it was like a dream she was thrown into she went into the living room and found her dad's making out on the couch with candles on the coffee table this has been a great night jack in a low voice "Doug you really made it feel like I didn't have a care in the world" looking up into his eyes with passion burning in his eyes.**

**They stopped when they realized Amy had been watching their little moment "Amy honey you weren't supposed to get home till eleven and it only nine" she looked at him with anger in her voice "I can tell you weren't expecting me home till eleven but you wanna know why I left so early" jack and Doug looked at her for the reason "turns out Jason did not like women turns out he likes men and you wanna know how I found it out caught him making out with another guy so" "you mean Jason is gay no way were the only gay men in Capeside" looking at each other in a sarcastic shock. She took one look at them and stormed off to her room slamming the door.**

**"Well should I go after her then" jack said getting up from the couch "she don't talk to me like she talks to you" he said with a hurt look. "Ok give me five minutes and I'll be right back" jack said as he left the living room.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Jack knocked on the door to her room "may I come in no answer I guess that's a yes" he said as he opened the door. "dad why are you gay" as she turned to look at him as he sat down on the edge of her bed "Amy I really don't have an answer for that but here's what I can tell you remember that first kiss you had with Jason" she nods "well Jason didn't feel the same way about it and he probably told you that he loved you so he could feel like a normal you see an friend once told me that being gay is not defined by who you sleep with but moments like your first kiss and I looked at him and you want to know what he was right and Jason is going to have hard times ahead and he needs a friend to help him through that I had friends to help me and I am grateful for them every day because you see I was not always happy I was very depressed and if they weren't there I don' know where I would be right now"**

**She looked at him "it just hurts so bad I don' think I could face him again after what I said" Amy said as she hugged jack "I know it hurts but you are going to have many broken hearts but what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger and you will need that strength later on in life because not all guys are prince charming some hurt you on purpose and I never did that to anyone in my life" she looked at him and a tear rolled down her cheek he caught it before it fell "cry it all out Amy no ones listening" right when he said this she started to sob uncontrollably he held her tight so Doug would not hear her crying. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Jack walked down the stairs into the living room where he found Doug waiting for him. Doug let out a yawn "well how did it go" Doug said as he got up. "Our baby has had her first broken heart and it was Jason who broke it" Jack said in a proud voice because it reminded him that he did not totally screw up with the way he had raised Amy. "That's nice did you tell her that there are more to come" Doug said it with a smile while hugging Jack "yes I did she cried herself to sleep and I gave her my you can't make someone gay speech and I think she understood what Jason was getting to go through and she is going to be their for him" Jack it before he kissed Doug. They both raced up to their bedroom up stairs and shut the door.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Amy walked through the walls of the crowded halls of the high school, she had never noticed the school was this big until she was looking for Jason. When she finally saw him walking up to the building she stopped right in front of him "well where have you been I've been worried about you" he looked at her coldly and said "I was to busy going to hell don't you remember Friday night" she looked at him with regret "listen I didn't mean any of what I said on Friday at your party I have decided to be your friend through all this stuff your getting ready through" in a angry tone of voice "what exactly am I getting ready to go through Amy because you have no idea what I'm going through right now and I saw the look of disgust in your eyes on Friday night you don't have to lie I understand your nothing but another hypocrite in this narrow viewed town we live in" she looked at him as if that was what she was expecting "listen I deserved that after what I said but listen I really want to help you can talk to my dad or even me but I would recommend my dad cause he has been through what your going through and lived to tell about it" Jason looked at her expression to make sure it was genuine and sincere "ok I'll stop by your house at six to talk and no secret plans to turn me back cause it isn't gonna happen got it" he smiled and she remembered that that was the first time he had smiled since they were friends back in middle school when they hit high school their hormones took over and they started dating, she was relieved when she saw him happy but couldn't help but feel sad at the same time.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Jack sat in his classroom thinking about how thing's went with Amy the night before and he felt proud of the way he handled it. He watched her enter the classroom with her bond curls flow through the air as she walked to the back of the classroom and put her books on her desk. Then started walking to his desk "I talked to Jason this mourning and told him I was sorry about what I said to him at his party" Jack looked at her because she never talked to him before class it was always after that they had their talks "well how did it go" she looked at him with excitement in her eyes "I think he understood but he wants to talk to you I told him you could help him with deal with his sexuality but if you don't want to I think he'll understand it completely" Jack thought for a minute and almost said no but he remembered how hard it was for him to deal with it he reluctantly said "yes" and she went back to her seat with a grin on her face. He stood their thinking about what kind of questions Jason was going to ask him and wondered if he would have the right questions to give a sixteen year old teenager who was going through what he did.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**ok this is a real short chapter and I thought it was good but it took me a while to get the ball rolling because I went blank but I think I did good and if you thought different please tell me by reviewing this story that I have put so much thought into if you read it you might as well review it come on its not that hard and also tell me about some plot twists you might have see ya next chapter.**


	3. New Awakening's

**Dahoodilie here and I would like to start that I thought that by making Jason gay would cause emotions form Amy and give Jack a friend to discuss his feeling's about Doug with k and I think you'll like this chapter because jack Is going to talk to Jason about the heart brake he is going to have to endure. Oh yah and I'm writing diff. because Phoenix was right the way I write is confusing and I reread it and I don't know how he/she understood my story but I changed it so enjoy the drama I came up with this chapter.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3 New Awakening's**

**Jack looked up at Doug form his dinner plate at Doug noticing that when he chewed his food his nose wiggled with every bite. Jack kept feeling like he was the luckiest guy in the world because he had what he always wanted true love, a family and a job making an impact on the minds of America. What more could he possibly want or need but he still felt like something was missing, like a hole that Doug or Amy could not fill he knew he missed Jen but was this why he was so miserable why he acted happy so they would leave him alone with his feeling's not wanting to bother them with his problems they were his and his alone to deal with.**

**Doug noticed this "do I have something I my teeth" Doug said laughing feeling uncomfortable by Jack's staring not used to it.**

**"No I was just noticing how sexy you look in your cop uniform" smiling at Doug with a grin that could not be wiped away "shouldn't Amy be down already" with a concerned look in his blue eyes.**

**"She said she wasn't hungry her exact words were I don't wanna get fat" in his best impersonation of Amy that he could pull off between bites. **

**"I'm starting to worry about her she has lost a lot of weight and what if she's sick or has an eating disorder you" he said looking up stairs for her with a hope that she'd come down.**

**"It's just a stage Jack you remember that stage of perfection that we went through have to have my clothes match my hair must be perfect" he said in a macho voice to make it sound more normal.**

**Jack worried about her since Jason broke up with her because she really liked him and Jack saw how she got a twinkle in her blue eyes when he smiled at her and now the twinkle was gone and all that seemed to remain was an empty shell of the happy Amy that once remained in there.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Amy sat in her room looking at a picture of her and Jason having a great time at the local coffee shop and she began to sob uncontrollably getting her tears all over the picture ruining the color but she didn't care anymore so she went into her bathroom so Jack and Doug would not hear her crying when they went up the stairs to go to bed locked the door and sat in the bath tub corner looking around the perfect bathroom and getting angry by how perfect it all looked got up and started to knock every thing to the floor and along with that choice the glass heart fell to the floor, it shattered instantly and she kept knocking pill bottles stepping on a piece of glass of the shattered glass cutting her foot "Son of a bitch" she screamed because of the sudden pain that shot up her leg. She sat in the bathtub regretting her tantrum watching the blood go down the drain still sobbing but not as much.**

**She heard a knock on the door it was Jack "Amy are you ok I heard a scream form your room" he yelled trough the door so she could hear him.**

**"I'm fine I'm taking a bath I'm almost finished" she yelled back at him in response to his knocking not knowing what else to say she still had a sob in her voice but tried her best to hide it so he would not worry.**

**She sat it the empty bath tub crying for most of the night she finally got up to put a bandage on her open would but found out it didn't help with the pain she felt it either way but found the physical pain a relief to her sorrow's form her brake up.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Amy are you in there because it's time for school and you have thirty minutes to get ready" Jack yelled as he banged on the door he quickly heard the shower start up so he left to go back to his room where Doug was still getting dressed next to the bed.**

**"you know Amy's in the shower in case you want to do a quickie before work that way I have something to look forward to all day in class" looking Doug straight in the eye's as he started to unbutton his shirt Doug just got through buttoning "well sheriff Witter what will it be fun with me or get to work early to get a head start on your paper work" kissing Doug on the lip's gently then looking at him for an answer.**

**"You know the answer to that one Jack and it is of course I may be gay but any guy can't turn down a good thing" pushing Jack on the bed kissing him like they had no tomorrow.**

**That is what Jack loved about Doug every time they made love it was like the first time, like that little bit of innocence Jack lost when he gave away virginity was never lost just hidden under the scared soul of a very sad man.**

**He looked into Doug's eyes one last time before leave to go to their tedious job's where they met meaningless people who judged them all the same with no regret for their hurtful words that did serious damage on the love they had. He felt a comfort that he never felt with anyone else like he was not alone and just like that the comfort was gone he felt like a child when they are given candy only for it to be taken away leaving them sadder then they were before they had a taste of the goodness that it had to offer.**

**"Bye Doug love you baby" he whispered form the doorway as he drove off down the street to the police station feeling lonely yet again he sometimes wondered what life would be like if Doug wasn't there to help him through raising Amy and he couldn't see it any other way. It scared him to think about what if Doug left him because he loved another and for that reason he tried to be a better husband and lover cause he felt insecure when it came to people he loved.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Jack sat at his desk recalling the mourning in detail the way Doug held him it was all real and Doug did not want something else he really did want him for him not just because the physical attraction but there was an emotional attachment Doug went through Jen's death too. Jack returned the favor by being there when Doug came out of the closet to his parents his friends to all of Capeside and Jack knew it wasn't easy to admit that no matter how good of a person you were there were some who still viewed you as a bad person regardless.**

**He was snapped out of his thought by Jason tapping him on his shoulder "oh you scared me to death and why are you here I don't get you till 6th period".**

**"I know Mr. McPhee but I need someone to talk to about a certain issue" hoping Jack knew what he was talking about not wanting to say it aloud in front of the students that were arriving for his next class.**

**"well Jason I did tell you could talk to me but is it really important because I've got a lot of complicated stuff going on at home" Jason could tell he was tired and understood because he noticed the fatigue that Jack wore on his face.**

**"Ok Mr. McPhee I understand Amy's not taking it well is she" he said in a guilty tone of voice that Jack could tell made him uncomfortable.**

**"actually I've not talked to Amy but she seems to be taking it well and everything is fine with Doug it's just that I worry about the both of them they're all I've got left and if they go I'm lost" he responded in a truthful tone of voice that was a whisper.**

**"Don't worry about them in my experience people take care of themselves and the more you worry about the future the more you'll remain in the present alone even if you are surrounded by friends that don't care about you they only want you cause your good at this or have that it's really kind of depressing when you think about it" Jack cold tell they was truth in his comment.**

**"It's very depressing and I'm already sad and you're going to be late for class if you need to talk just come by before ten k after that if to late.**

**"Bye Mr. McPhee see ya later" Jason said as he left the classroom.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Doug lay on top of Jack on the couch making out but not out of love out of pure lust because Jack could tell he had a bad day at work and Jack would do anything to relieve him of the stress he had suffered at work that day. **

**"Bad day at work" Jack said as Doug was kissing his neck knowing that was where Jack was ticklish and looked him in the eye.**

**"How did you know it was terrible" he continued to kiss him **

**"Because every time you have one you're always in the mood" as Jack said it Doug stopped and looked at him with suspicious look.**

**"not true what about that time after your birthday and I know you liked that because you were craving me like I was a drug after you got your present" Doug looked at him smiling waiting for him to admit to craving him.**

**"Ok you got me you were the best I ever had now are you happy" Jack said not wanting Doug to get cocky at the moment.**

**"That's my boy" Doug said as he ran his hand up Jack's shirt he could tell Jack wanted him so badly but wanted Jack to wait for his prize.**

**"Oh my god your incredible you do know that" he said as he shivered at the feeling of Doug's hand go up his shirt "a few more trick's like that and you'll leave me no choice but take you upstairs to teach an old Doug new tricks" as he ran his hand up Doug's thigh.**

**They heard the doorbell ring two times they looked at each other until Doug finally said "I'll get it" he got up to answer the door and when he got there he opened it and there was a teenage boy standing there "hi I'm Jason is Jack home he looked inside trying to see him.**

**"who is it Doug I didn't order pizza so it's probably one of Amy's friends tell them she's spending the night at Sarah's and won't be back till tomorrow" he didn't get a response "getting the wine give me a minute he walked into the living room seeing the hurt look on Doug's face and he instantly dropped the bottle to the floor. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I like the story and I am tired of telling you people to review it so if you do thank you and if you don't consider it.**

**This chapter went into a darker side of Amy she is going through so much pain and doesn't know what to do because she feels that she must be perfect in every aspect. I also went into more detail on what each character was thinking was it a smart choice or not I ended it funny didn't I kind of a cliff hanger of sorts I haven't added other characters cause it's gonna get complicated and not one crying scene in the whole fic except for Amy in the bath tub pretty good huh. REVIEW IT COME ON THE BUTTON IS RIGHT THERE**


	4. The New Member

**Hey hope you like this Chapter was really simple in a way I liked it.**

**Chapter 4 The New Member**

**Jack stood there in the living room watching Doug run up the stairs. Jack knew why he was mad; he thought there was something between him and this teenage boy that was still standing in the doorway of their house. Jack looked at the boy only to find he had nothing to say to Jason all he could do was stand there looking at Jason's expression of shock at Doug's actions of jealousy nothing was happening between him and Jason, why couldn't Doug se that it was purely friendship.**

**He looked at Jason embarrassed because of the situation they were in "It's not you it's just the way he is, please come in" moving away from the door so he could enter.**

**Jason entered a bit nervous that Doug would come back down stairs to make a scene out of his coming to Jack's house just to talk but he knew all they could be was friends not wanting to ruin Amy's home life any more than it already was he cared for Amy in a way he only could "could we talk for a bit it's really important" Jack nodded "I was wondering if it was ok if I stay here tonight my parents are resenting me at the moment I told them they didn't take it well so here I am" a tear rolled down Jason's cheek as he spoke of his current situation. Jack hugged him while he cried "they won't even look at me the same it like I'm a stranger to them" Jack held him as he cried on his shoulder knowing what he was going through the pain he suffered with his own father but how it would get better with time.**

**Jack opened his mouth softly to speak "of course you can stay here as long as you like I know how much it hurts now but it will pass eventually they will get used to the idea of it don't worry" he grabbed Jason's back pack "you are sleeping in the guest room" he led Jason up to the guest room not caring what Doug would think of it.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Jack and Doug were arguing over the idea of Jason living with them for a while Doug of course didn't like the thought of it but Jack was determined to win their little argument.**

**"This is not a good idea Jack the kid is screwed up enough without us with his life" begging Jack to reconsider his side of the story but Jack knew he couldn't back down from this battle.**

**"What is that supposed to mean Doug we are going to help this kid get his life sorted out he needs us" Jack was mentally deciding whether or not to tell Doug Jason's side of the story "He has a terrible home life his father is a drunk and I don't think he has a mother to care for him so please Doug I beg you don't make him go back" giving him the puppy dog look that Doug could not resist if Jack did it long enough.**

**Doug looked at the face for a moment "Ok but he will follow our rules no parties no drugs" he said reluctantly to Jack who was overjoyed at that he had finally won a battle against Doug who was used to it.**

**They went to the next room over which was the guest room that they couldn't find any use for it now Jack ran over and sat next to Jason so happy "You can stay but we do have some rules first" waiting for Doug to tell him the rules.**

**Doug looked at Jason noticing that he was not the tough guy he made himself out to be in the back of his squad car coming to the station for being drunk so many times before. Doug finally saw the frightened child that Jason drunk to so badly conceal "There will be no Drug's curfew is ten and absolutely no party's think you can follow those" trying to be firm with Jason who was already showing signs of pure Joy.**

**"Thank you so much Mr. Witter I think I can follow those rules" Jason spoke them with such truth to them that Doug could not stand it form the boy he had characterized as a bad seed.**

**Doug left the room "I told you I could talk Dougie into it you see I can get him to do what I want if I put my mind to it" Jack said proud of what he said "first rule you will learn in Dating is you can manipulate your man into what ever you want with time" giving Jason a hug.**

**Jason looked at Jack "you are so right, well I have a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt I'll get the rest of my cloths tomorrow have got to take a shower" pulling his cloths out of his backpack heading towards the bathroom.**

**Jack sat there on the bed in the guest room how is Amy gonna take this when she gets home I don't think she'll like the idea of her ex moving in with us after that horrible brake up they had lat week.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Amy and Sarah were in at Sarah's house talking about their problems of the last week which had become a tradition they had come up with over the course of their friendship.**

"**Have you ever been in so much pain that you just went numb not wanting to feel an emotion because you knew if you did all you would feel was that pain all over again" in deep thought of her problems.**

**"No can't say I have but when my dad left my mom I felt like it was my fault I remember crying thinking that if I went to bed on time or listened to him better he would have stayed with me and her" looking sad as can be.**

**"I'm sorry I brought up bad memories" lookin very apologetic towards Amy obviously feeling sorry for her like they were going through the same pain over again.**

**"don't be it wasn't your fault he liked men" laughing so hard to prevent the tears form coming back but Amy wasn't laughing with her "I'm sorry I said that I know you have two dads it doesn't matter to me" smiling to comfort Amy.**

**"Yes I have two dads but that don't change who they are inside and I'm sure your dad loved you he just had something he had to deal with, with another guy" this time Amy was the one laughing and Sarah laughed with her.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Amy walked through the front door ten minutes after her curfew was up they're gonna have a field day with this one how could I have lost track of time this is so not what I need she was going up the stairs sneaking into her room to take a shower so she wouldn't have to listen to Jack and Doug's speech about being out so late. She hated it when they would do that it always ended up with her being grounded or they had a fight her day had been so good she did not want to ruin it.**

**She went into her dark room reaching for the light switch turning on the light to find Jack and Doug waiting for her to come home "I know I'm late but I lost track of time she doesn't have a clock in her room" in her defense before they started on her about how worried they were.**

**"You are so grounded young lady nothing for the next week got it" Doug was furious "we give you a simple curfew and you can't even follow that" walking up to he to get her attention.**

**"Don't you guys ever take a brake I mean you must have lives of your own I'm gone all weekend I come back and you yell at me this is not what I need" wondering if she could get out of being grounded the next week.**

**"We are your parents and we don't get brakes you don't either your grounded and that's final" looking towards Jack for support waiting for him to say anything.**

**"Doug don't you think a week is a little harsh" Jack said trying to help Amy out because he didn't like it when Doug and her yelled like the way this was going.**

**"I don't do drugs I am a straight a student I have two fathers and you won't give me a little slack I've had a hard life" almost in tears yelling at Doug to mad to speak logically.**

**"you think you've had a hard life you try being rejected by your parents for something you can't help why don't you cut me some slack you have no idea how hard it is to raise a daughter and living in this shit hole town full of hypocrites.**

**Amy knew he had a point Jack and his life was anything but simple and she was just making it more complicated "you try living in a house with you" still mad as can be.**

**"I don't give a damn how hard you think your life is it is nothing compared to mine or your fathers so cool it missy" she knew she lost the fight she bowed her head in defeat.**

**Doug left the room leaving Jack and Amy alone in her room "he really does care about you he just is not used to letting it show you know how hard he has had it give him a brake" sitting next to Amy on her bed.**

**"I know your right but he makes me so mad sometimes" she sat there shaking from the adrenaline rush she had just had "it is so hard being a teenager I don't think I can handle it.**

**"He makes me mad to sometime but you wanna know what I still love him with all his flaws" thinking of what to say next to her "your teenage years are not only your best but your hardest years you'll have to go through" smiling at her.**

**Amy heard a noise come form the guest room "what was that" scared it might be a burglar lookin gat Jack for him to protect her form who ever was in the guest room.**

**"That is your ex-boyfriend and he lives with us and don't think you'll make him lucky because I'm pretty sure he is all the way gay" looking at Amy knowing what she was thinking.**

**"You let my ex move in with us and how am I supposed to deal with it exactly" puzzled by the sudden bunch of events that she had missed while with Sarah.**

**"your supposed to deal with it however you feel you need to" he could tell he was not making her feel any better "how about a trade off you won't be mad at me and I'll talk Doug into letting you off the hook" holding his hand out to close the deal like they had done so may times before he was happy that his and her father daughter relationship was the way it was he would not have it any other way he was happy with her.**

**She shook his hand with great glee "deal you're the best Daddy ever giving him a hug" smiling as she gave him the most emotional hug they had had in a while. **

**Jack smiled at her wondering how he was gonna get her off of Doug hook she had got herself on there pretty good he closed the door running across the hall towards his room passing the guest room he heard muffled crying from the guest room he knocked on the door he knew what it was and he wanted to help Jason the best he could that was why Jason was living with them "Jason an I come in" half way asking not waiting for an answer opening the door "so how has your first night in the house of your English teacher been.**

**Jason wiped the tears not letting Jack no he was crying "been the best home I've been in for a while" trying to smile for happiness but he pain was on his face like it was written.**

**"did I ever tell you the time my sister and me kicked my father out of the house I was crying because I couldn't cover up that part of me anymore he had a different idea about it my sister came over showing me compassion I was grateful but hated the fact that I was depending on her for support it usually the other way around that was how it had always been until we moved here I remember my father telling us to stop crying and my sister was so mad she stared at him for a minute and said leave that was the first time she had ever went against his wishes and she did it for me I felt so important" Jack had tears in his eyes "I have told you something personal so you tell me something about you" sitting there for words.**

**"My father hated me way before all this happened but my mother and me always had this connection but I don't think we have it anymore" he looked at Jack deciding whether to go on deeper "I don't have parents I have people who use dot let me live with them thank you again Jack I don't know where I'd be without you" smiling.**

**Jack hugged him but when he did this he noticed a bruise on the back of Jason's neck he wondered where the thing had come form they finished the hug when Jack looked at him "where did the bruise come Jason" with great concern wanting to know if he was in physical pain or emotional kind.**

**Jason looked at Jack with a serious look in his eyes crying "promise not to tell anyone what I'm about to tell you" Jack nodded his head in curiosity "When my dad is drunk he hits me if I disagree my mom used to protect me but she has stopped for some reason lately promise me you won't tell I can't ruin my home life promise not a soul not even Doug" he was crying so loudly Jack tried to calm him down.**

**"I won't tell not even Doug but the time will come you have to get help it's gonna be okay you hear me your not going back there not as long as I can help it" letting him cry on his shoulder "he has no right to do this to you" he knew he was holding back the tears but he had to be strong for not only Jason but for Amy to no weaknesses. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**nothing much to say about this chapter but it was hard write had writers block I think Jason moving in with Jack was a good idea I gives me something to write about.**


	5. Relationship's

**Ok on this chapter I had it all planned out on paper like all of it and I hope you like what I did with them all I just did it at school in Algebra 2 but anyways I thought long and hard on this right here and I find it grade a fan fiction with all the stuff happening at once but it might be long since I did all the characters Jack, Doug, Amy, Jason and Sarah. Tell me if you like Doug's partner in the police force I was thinking that all he was doing was his connection to Jack and Jack was always talking to Jason which his storyline is very emotional I think if you didn't see it I didn't write it right so sorry. The whole Club thing is just to make Conflict between Sarah and Amy sorry I probably spoiled it for you bye Dahoodilie.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 5 Relationships**

**Amy was staring shocked at the question Sarah had just asked her it was so personal and Amy was through with personal questions from here on out she was just going to tell her it was none of her business if she did or didn't have sex with Jason "If you must know I didn't give it up to a gay man and I wasn't the one who turned him that way ok he was always that way I just helped him figure it out" she knew that Sarah wanted to know more "we got to second base in case you wanted to know which I know you did because of your grin" she looked at Sarah's mincing grin of pleasure.**

**"Like was he a good kisser and was he like giving you tongue when you made out with him" still having the grin on her face between words.**

**"on a scale form one to ten I'd give him a nine and let me tell you when you make out with that boy it is like a cheap trip to heaven every time it was a wow moment" catching herself talking about how great Jason was as a boyfriend but now they were doomed to spend eternity as friends nothing more.**

**"I knew it and you want to know why" she paused "because all the good men are not interested in women it's like they know we're bad news so they cross over and that is why we can't find perfectly good men" proud of how she analyzed the situation so well it was like it was pre-planned**

"**You know that does make sense in a sad depressing kind of way and I really don't need it so; no more Jason or how women are doomed to date assholes because a mans man knows how to treat you" looking down in despair.**

"**you need a night of fun and I know just where we could go this club I go to when I feel don it's called the phoenix and let me tell you it gets hot in there and the men are sexy as hell but they are all gay but we can still have a good time just think of them as girlfriends with bodies that only the Greek god's could have" smiling not wanting to go alone. **

"**You know what you are so right I need freedom and fun and I'm gonna invite Jason just to prove to you I'm over him" so happy she had plans this weekend "but what about my dads what do I tell them" her smile suddenly fading at the thought of her parents not letting her go.**

**"you act like you never disobeyed your father before you just tell them you and Jason are at my house for a sleep over or something like that you're a smart girl I'm sure you'll figure it out" jumping on the bed turning the stereo up motioning for Amy to jump on her bed and dance with her.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Have you ever felt that you missed the one thing that you felt was killing you" making his move on the chess board taking Jack's Knight "your turn Jackers" smiling with the fact he was winning the game.**

**"Well I did play football and I remember hating it with all my heart but when I broke my arm I really missed playing" thinking about his move taking Jason's Queen off the board "I was scared to death of how I was going to spend the rest of my senior year" smiling because he had took Jason's best piece.**

**"I'm going to go back to get the rest of my stuff from my house after school" making his move "do you think that it is a good idea to go back" with a serious expression across his face.**

**"you do need to get the rest of your stuff and it will give you time to tell them where you are" Jack could tell Jason was scared of going back "just think of it as closure, kind of like a book you know" he saw Jason's facial expression that was filled with worry and anxiety all at the same time "it will be ok I promise" taking Jason's King "I win"**

**"well I'm going to go get Amy where did she say she was Sarah's house" Jack nodded "I'll go get her if that is ok with you" not sure if it was ok if he went to pick up Amy since he had only done it before when they dated.**

**Jason turned to look back at Jack who was now sitting at the table alone "when does Doug get home" he could tell that something troubled Jack to think about the fact that Doug was working a lot of over time "I'm sure he will be home soon if that means anything to you" Jack had the I know he will look on his face smiling briefly before Jason left.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Why do you think my home life is any of your concern" staring at his partner with nothing but annoyance on his face towards Ben "my life is my business not yours" almost yelling at him in the squad car.**

**"Ok your in a bad mood more than usual today" feeling scared but curious of what had Doug in a bad mood "thing's going bad with your boyfriend or what" with genuine concern on his face.**

**"Jack has been so selfish lately since Jason moved in with us" stopping the car at a red light "he just make me so mad sometimes that I can't stand him" stopping his trail of thought for a second "he did not even ask me if it was ok if Jason move in with us Jason just showed up and Jack told him he could live with us" taking a sip of his coffee before starting the car again "Why does that boy want to live with us it in the first place he drinks me and you have picked him up a couple of time for public intoxication" thinking about his situation.**

**"Jack is letting that Jason live with you guys" sipping his coffee "you have a reason to be pissed off at him he does not know that boy's back round so what are you goin to do about it" eagerly waiting for a answer.**

**"Same thing I always do, ignore it and hope it goes away that's all I ever do and so far it always works" going on about Jack "me and Jack have not had a fight since he was having a problem with me being in the closet and I intend on keeping it that way" nervous about saying that around his partner.**

**"Tell me about it every time I try to talk to the woman of the house she always ends up yelling at me" taking another sip "she tells me I'm insensitive which is true cause I'm only with her because of my little girl Faith because I want to give her a good home life.**

**"that is exactly how it is at my house to it's like if you think a little bit different than them they go ballistic and believe me you don't wan to see Jack mad his face turns red and he looks so cute all I did when we had a fight about me in the closet I did not listen one bit I just stared at him agreeing with what he said nodding every now and then you know I'm really good at looking like I'm listening when I'm not but I do care about him I just get distracted when he is mad because I'm like I don't need this" looking briefly at Ben for agreement.**

**"Mine still wants to argue even when you agree with her she cannot stand the thought of peace it's like she just doesn't get well I have got to go she think I shacked up with some hooker if I'm no there by seven" getting out of the car to get to his.**

**"see ya Ben" Doug yelled as he watched him pull out of the police station I better get home before Jack suspects the same thing out of me he thought as he was driving to the house.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Jason knocked on the door to Sarah's room softly and entered after he heard come in. He entered with the feeling that he was entering a place that was so familiar yet he could not place where he remembered it form exactly "your dad sent me to come get you" showing her the car keys to his truck.**

**"You are a partier right I mean Amy and me did after all catch you making out with a guy at your Birthday party" she knew she hurt Jason "I was wondering if you would like to join us on a trip to this club this weekend Amy needs to cut loose and you need to meet someone" she could tell he was considering it "It's a gay club you should fit right in because if you fill a bunch of homo's in a room someone's bound to get some I mean everyone knows that you just came out of the closet what two weeks ago so you are still a virgin? if I am making the right assumptions" Sarah said smiling evilly at him with a certain intentions in her mind.**

**"Why are you being so cruel and heartless all of the sudden I mean Amy is she always such a bitch when I'm not around" he could tell she wasn't going to answer for fear of making one of them mad "Amy get your stuff we are leaving" walking out the door of Sarah's room but she stopped him in the halls.**

**She kissed him "I wanted to know if it was as good as Amy said it was" getting her mouth closer to his ear "consider going we can all have fun can't we" she quickly pulled away when she noticed Amy entering the hall "bye Amy bye Jason see you guys this weekend" she knew they both would go, who would turn down a night with her, smiling because everything was going according to plan.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Jack was in his class thinking of what he could do to spice up his and Doug's relationship because they had been growing apart in a very strange way. He had to make it up to Doug someway somehow to the man he found to be his true love of his life. He could not think of anything to spark up their relationship he thought they had everything they needed but Doug had made it perfectly clear that he and Jason had been spending a little too much time together.**

**He watched his next class roll in and saw Amy and Sarah take their seats near the very back. He motioned for Amy and Sarah to come to the front and they came as asked without hesitation just as he predicted they would.**

**"What is the problem Mr. McPhee" Sarah said so innocently it sent chills up and down Jacks spine "Did you find out about Amy's bad reputation at Capeside High or what" jokingly putting her hand on Amy's shoulder.**

**"I wasn't aware that Amy had a bad reputation Sarah" turning to face Amy "I was wondering if you girls knew how a certain guy might make his relationship with another certain guy more enjoyable in the sex life department" hoping that the two girls had the answers to his very simple problem.**

**Sarah thought a minute "have you tried sex" wanting to know when was the last time he and Doug had actually had sex with extreme curiosity in Sarah's eyes that Jack noticed.**

**"I can't answer that right now we are in school" pausing "no dirty talk form the teachers in the classrooms got it" whispering to her in the still nearly empty classroom.**

**Amy finally opened her mouth "well have you tried to surprise him at work with something like a rose you know romantic stuff it always works in the movies" she felt insecure about her answer to her father.**

**"That is not a bad idea Amy I'll surprise him during my lunch brake today" smiling thinking of how he felt so stupid why couldn't he have thought of that but not his daughter thought of it which made him feel that he was in fact loosing his touch on the romantic side of the relationship.**

**"daddy can me and Jason spend the night at Sarah's house Friday night pretty please" giving Jack the look so he could not say no she saw him nod so she was over thrilled because it had worked.**

**He sent the girls back to their seats because the classroom was getting crowded with students of Amy's class. He could not wait until his lunch brake to see Doug the though of it made him so happy on the inside but the dare not show emotions in his classroom because the students expected a certain stereo type out of him almost like it was expected that he stand up and start ballet or bring Doug to school and start making out right in front of his students but he would never show them any of his weaknesses not to the heartless souls of Capeside. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Doug was at the coffee shop eating donuts with Ben which felt really kind of awkward since ht only guy he had ever took out was Jack but he did feel comforted by the fact that his partner did not stereotype him as the typical Ben knew that Doug hated it when he told people he was gay and then waited for him to act different form the average man because the truth was that he might have been gay but he had to go through what they went through he has a teenage daughter and has a family. Doug had to go through all the things that any other father in Capeside had to go through the whole teenage pregnancy even though Amy wasn't his biological daughter like Ben's he still loved her the same and worried about her health her dreams but he feared most that she would follow her mothers foot steps by being the partier the wild child of Capeside.**

**"Is it normal to worry about your daughter all the time because Amy has been scaring me with her new friend something about the girl just creeps me out like she has this sweet little mask but underneath it are these mean almost evil thoughts but anyways her and Jason are spending the night at this girls house and I think they have different plans if you know what I mean" taking a bite of his donut.**

**"Well duh you have a problem you are letting your daughter spend the night at a girls house that you don't like with her ex-boyfriend who you don't really know if he is actually gay frankly if telling a girls parents that I was gay would get me laid I would have been gay all through high school" smiling at Doug thoughtfully**

**"Jason is completely gay I am sure of it the guy is not like flaming he is like mellow gay" trying to convince himself that what he was saying was utterly true.**

**"Let me tell you something there is this little thing called experimenting which is very common during teenage years maybe the kids bisexual I wouldn't doubt it I went through that phase when I was young didn't you" eying Doug.**

**"I never went through that kind of phase but I did once go skinny dipping with a bunch of my football buddies after prom but we were really drunk and we were all wasted that's as far as I got in high school" shyly Doug said.**

**Ben leaned over and kissed Doug briefly but when Ben sat down Doug leaned over the table and kissed Ben this time longer with more passion but Ben cut it off when he realized what he was doing.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Jack was at the corner of the street watching the two kissing still holding on to the flowers he had brought for Doug not knowing how to react. The one thing in his life he thought he could count on had just proven itself unreliable in all sense he knew his and Doug's relationship was on the rocks but he had no idea it was this bad he started to recall all the thing that had happened that day between him and Doug through his mind it raced in fast flashbacks like a movie he couldn't stop if his life depended upon it. How could he do this to me to me and Amy I have given him everything my heart was his first gift then I gave him happiness. I thought he was happy but then he thought of why Doug did it was all because of Jason moving in Jack had spent so much time with Jason he had ignored all of Doug's attempts to be in his life right now Jack did not want his lover to comfort him he cried so much that he eventually just stopped all together and just lay there on the kitchen floor with a bottle of liquor drinking his problems away to stop the pain he knew he had to deal with but he thought to himself I don't want to deal with it right now he had remembered how when he was little he would watch how his brother would try to teach him to play ball and how there life was so perfect but then when Tim had died it was all shattered to bits nothing had ever repaired their family and at the moment he felt that his would never recover.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Jason climbed through his bedroom window looking upon all of his untouched stuff thinking to himself did they even know I was gone for a week now was how long it had been. He had missed his home so much but what he did not miss was his father or mother staring at him during dinner not saying a word while he was hurting inside.**

**He looked at his bed and opened his closet to get some of his cloths when he heard yelling he recognized it instantly it was his father yelling upstairs he must have known that he had come home or saw him climb through his window.**

**Jason quickly hid in his closet on the floor in a ball praying his father would not find fearing what the man would do if he ever found where he was hiding. He heard his father yell "you better come out of where ever you are hiding because if I have to find you you'll be sorry" but Jason was quiet knowing that his father was probably drunk off his ass but he dare not come out of the closet he felt safe in that small closet not ever wanting to leave his happy place. **

**Jason closed his eyes saying to himself he can't hurt me over and over until he heard the door open to his closet then he opened his eyes only to find the man that had terrified him during all his years of youth standing above him with a caring look on his face all Jason could say was "hi Dad" which made his father even more mad.**

**He grabbed Jason pulling him to his feet "you think you can leave" slapping Jason making his nose bleed, he threw Jason across the room hitting the wall making a thud sound.**

**Jason lay on the floor begging for mercy "Please don't hurt me" he said in a silent whisper through his bloody mouth "I'll be good I promise" he said as a plea for forgiveness for the pain to stop.**

**His father picked him up yet again "how could you my own son run away but you will learn your lesson won't you this time no one can save you" grinning before throwing his son into the hall.**

**Jason hit his head on the railing of the stairs "ouch" he looked around for a quick escape only to see the phone lying next to the stairs as an option he struggled to crawl towards it but was stopped when he pulled it off the hook trying to call the cops for help he got a ring tone but he dropped the phone when his father picked him up yet again to unleash his anger upon the young boy who's only crime was telling his parents the truth but now he regretted being honest he thought why me I did not ask for this. He felt pain in his side and the blood run down his face form his head hitting the banister.**

**"what are you trying to get help" his father ripped the phone out of the wall throwing it downstairs smashing to bits when it made contact with the ground looking at his sons sad face so young and sweet but had betrayed him so. "Your next have a nice trip you little fag" throwing Jason down the stairs hit the front door.**

**Jason struggled to his feet reaching the door handle opening the door feeling the sharp pain in his arm I must be broken he ran across his front lawn blood all across his cloths he had just went through something terrible but it felt so familiar to him he ran towards the rode he could hear the sop sirens he saw the flashing lights form down the street coming to his rescue to help him to get his father for his abusive behavior he was almost to the street when he felt a sharp pain in his head not knowing what it was he reached his good hand behind hi head only to find his had covered in blood he fainted because of the shock and the pain in his head not knowing if he would survive hi fathers temper the last thing he saw was Doug pull up in his squad car Doug was by Jason's side yelling Jason over and over scared he would lose the poor boy.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**like I said pretty good huh the actual thing is still longer on my paper but I have like 3,000 words and I decided to cut it off because that is a lot of words and I've been working on this for a week now so hope you liked it because I have put a lot of thought into this so be kind and review it please I beg of you anything will do. Dahoodilie**


End file.
